Listen
by pepsipiggy
Summary: All Pony wants to do is to be told her life is worth it, that she belongs somewhere. When Skye helps her escape from her home, she ends up in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Having a fresh start is great but how will she react when her hero is a thief in the town?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my friend. I hope she enjoys it!**

Listen

Chapter 1

"You worthless brat," shouted the horrific voice as she threw a plate toward me.

I screamed in terror as it shattered a few inches away from my feet. I curled my body and held my tangled brown hair as I began to shake. My aunt reached to grab another plate but stopped. She curled her hand into a fist and faced towards me. She began to step towards me and I shrieked with every step she took.

"Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, please don't hit me," I pleaded repeatedly, gripping my head harder.

_RING RING!_

The phone rang loudly. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Lucky little bitch," I heard her grumble in the darkness and I heard her footsteps fade away.

I uncurled my body and then stumbled as I stepped up. I ran as fast as I could to my room, avoiding my mother, and locked the door behind me. I began to shove random articles of clothing into my backpack. I ran to my window and opened it as fast as I could. I pushed the screen away and adjusted my head through the opened window. The wind brushed my cheek and sent my hair flying. I gazed out to the night sky, staring at the bright full moon. I fixed my eyes to the millions of stars, all of them shining brightly. Each one was an individual. Why can't I be one of them?

_I need to be free._

I clutched the sides of the window and began to breathe in and out.

"Open the damn door you worthless bitch!" My aunt shouted as she began to punch the door.

I gasped loudly. I breathed in one last time before jumping out of the window. When my foot touched the lush grass, I knew it.

_I was almost there._

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard my aunt screaming from my window. My eyes winced as the wind stung them. I reached for my cell phone from my hoodie's pocket. I stumbled as I opened it. My fingers, without thought, dialed Skye.

My heart began to beat loudly as I heard the dial tone.

_Please, please answer!_

There was a silence and my heart sunk.

"Hello? Pony?" he said through the phone.

My eyes suddenly began to tear.

"Skye? Skye! Thank goddess," I sighed in relief through the phone.

"Pony? Are you okay? Did she hit you again?" he asked frantically.

I held my phone close to my ear. I wished I could lie to him, like I have many times in the past.

"…Yes…"

There was a long silence. On no, did we get disconnected?

"I'll kill that fucking bitch," I heard Skye whisper in a murderous tone.

I felt goose bumps creep up on my skin. I've never heard him sound so scary.

"Is it okay… if I can stay at your house?" I begged softly.

"Of course, I'll go pick you up now. Where are you?" he asked.

"Ash Road,"

"Okay, I'll see you see there. Soon." He said before he hung out.

I sat in relief on the edge of the sidewalk. Within a few minutes, Skye's car came into parked his silver car a few feet away from me. Skye ran out of his car with his face painted with a worried look.

"Pony!" he called out to me.

"Skye…" I said softly.

"Are you okay?"

I began to scratch my head nervously.

"Uh…I don't-well I don't kno-" I mumbled.

He looked at me from my messy hair down to my sneakers which were untied. My shirt had some rips and a few small holes. My jeans had large rips which revealed some black and blue bruises.

Skye didn't say anything but hugged me tightly. He always hugs me. The first thing he does is hugs me when I see him. He's been doing this ever since I met him 11 years ago. I gripped his black jersey tightly. I laughed half-heartedly as his silver hair tickled me. His hair wasn't always a beautiful silver color it was black before but he decided to dye it. When I asked him why, he said it was a secret.

He released his grip on me and looked at me with his jade green eyes, which were overflowing with concern.

"Let's go, Pony" he whispered.

He offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation.

"Yeah"

….

I gazed out at the houses that passed us. I felt my heart stop when we passed my house. I can't imagine what it would be like if my aunt were to have her hands on me again. Why did she have to move in?

I began to shiver furiously.

Skye, who had both hands on the wheel, looked at me concerned.

"I'm sorry, Pony. I should've taken your feelings to account and stayed away from your house. Forgive me." Skye said apologetically.

I turned to him and shook my head. "It's okay." I said, looking away.

Suddenly Skye's phone began to ring.

He answered it hesitantly.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Skye,"

"What about Pony?" I turned my head to him. Skye's face began to look stressed.

"I haven't seen her in a week, yeah. I'll tell you if I see her." My face looked him with confusion. What is he talking about? I'm with him right now.

"Okay, bye." Skye ended the call and then looked at me.

"Your bitch of an aunt is looking for you. She called the police about you already,"

I gasped, "Where can I go? They're probably going to search your house since she knows we're best friends,"

"I know," he said. Skye suddenly turned the car and began to travel in a different direction.

"We're going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley, I have a secret house near there."

"Where's that?" I asked him.

"Some town far in the woods, it's near Mineral Town."

I looked at him again.

"Where's that?"

Skye sighed but smiled bitter sweetly at me. I returned a plain smile.

We continued to drive, driving past over a million trees. We also passed a small town, only a few houses but were overflowing with beauty and nature. He stopped his car at the front of a small but inviting shack.

"This is my secret house," Skye explained.

I looked at him with amazement in my eyes.

He managed to move out and find his own home and he's only 18 years old.

"How long have you been living here?" I asked him.

"Just a few months. I've become _quite acquainted_ with the other villagers of Forget-Me-Not-Valley." He said mischievously. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. I opened the car door and took a look around, to my disappointment; I saw no village or town.

"Where are they? I mean the Forget-Me-Valley,"

"Forget-Me-_Not_-Valley," he corrected me but didn't answer my question.

I sighed, he's always been like this, never being clear, like with his hair color. I grabbed my bag and walked into his house with him. Surprisingly, it was quite large inside, other than the fact the house looks small on the outside. The walls were painted pure white on each one of the four rooms of the house. On the mahogany furniture there were golden vases and ceramic jewelry boxes. I gave Skye a funny look.

"You into jewelry?"

Skye laughed awkwardly and slowly reached for the jewelry box.

"Someone gave it to me," he stuttered. My eye brows rose in interest.

"Mr. Single for Life finally got a girlfriend? I don't think your girlfriend will appreciate a girl living with her boyfriend, that is…If it's okay for me to live here?"

"I would never get a girlfriend!" Skye shouted at me.

I looked at him with my eyes wide open.

"I was joking calm down. Anyways, when you get married I would want to be your best man," I said dreamily as I began to look around all of Skye's decorations, which all looked expensive, scattered around his house.

"Best man? You're a girl," Skye said as he began to set up blankets on his luxurious sofa.

"Well your wife is most likely to pick her best friend as her bride's maid. It would be weird for you to choose a best girl, because well, you're getting married. So I'll just be your best man instead," I explain.

"But you're a girl. You have to get that fact across," the silver haired boy retorted.

"I'll dress like a guy!" I answered triumphantly.

"But I would want to see you in a dress. You'd look so beautiful," he said smoothly.

Normal girls would be fawning over him but I on the other hand, I'm used to this. I've known him for 11 long enjoyable years and throughout each one, he always flirted or acted like a player. But never have I seen him actually get a girlfriend. As for me, if I were to say I liked someone or even got a boyfriend, Skye would give me this whole lecture about how you have to make sure he's the right one or else Skye will personally kill him. But I never listen since I laugh through the entire lecture. Sometimes he would just tell me to break up with him the second I told him. I would always refuse his proposal and continue my relationships, which never seemed to last more than a few weeks.

He's like the older brother I never had.

"I want to see you in a dress but we all know that's not happening either," I laughed at him.

Whenever I'm with Skye, my mood always seems to brighten, no matter how sad or dramatic of an event I've been through.

"Anyways, moving on…This is where you will be sleeping," Skye pointed to the sofa which was dressed with a blanket on top.

I pouted at him.

"Uh, no. I'm sleeping on the bed," I said, rejecting the sofa.

"Uh, no. That's where I sleep, beautiful," Skye stated, with sparkles in the air. I'm not sure if that was supposed to make me feel better.

"Never mind. I'll just sleep with you," I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Skye face became a dark crimson and his arms were protecting himself.

"Come on! I don't care how old we are, we've known each other since forever. It wouldn't be weird if we were to sleep together, it's not like we haven't done it before." I said as if it was nothing because it really is nothing.

"I can't believe how oblivious you are, Pony. We're at that age where…" he started but stopped as his entire body became red.

"Just because we're both 18 doesn't mean we can't have sleepovers Skye, grow up," I retorted.

"We could go on forever and you still wouldn't understand me. Do what you want, Pony." Skye walked out of the room, still red.

I smiled victoriously. I began to search through my bag. I found a white t-shirt with orange designs. There were also some blue jeans and a green skirt. At the very bottom I found a pair of black gloves with red animal paw prints.

_When did I buy this?_

There were also some pajamas, lucky me! They were white with orange paw prints. I looked at them oddly. I don't remember being so into paw prints. I shrugged and grabbed them.

"Skye, where can I change?" I called to him.

"Go to the bathroom, it's the door to the left."

I nodded to myself and walked in.

I removed my tattered and destroyed clothing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a bruised and broken girl in the mirror. I ran my hand through my messy hair and laughed at myself. I remember me being someone so happy and invincible.

What happened?

Now I'm a broken and destroyed object.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello Pony?" Skye asked softly.

"Huh? Yes Skye?" I answered, putting my pajamas on hastily.

"I was just cooking some dinner for you its-"

"Let me guess, its curry," I laughed.

Actually, it would be a surprise if it _wasn't_curry. He's quite the cook but all he ever makes is curry. Red curry, green curry, blue curry, white curry, black curry, you name it. Curry was the first thing he ever made.

It all began when we went shopping and the eight year old Skye saw an instant curry pack. He decided to try it since curry was already his favorite food. The taste didn't meet his pleasing and decided to improve it. Ever since then he's been experimenting and trying to perfect the taste of curry. It's a weird passion but I know a friend who collects pigs and I have animal print clothes, so I can't really be talking.

The aroma came sneaking into the bathroom.

I breathed it in and my stomach began to growl, as if it was begging for me to eat it.

"Of course," Skye chuckled. "Hurry up and come out before it gets cold,"

I quickly put on my pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

In my arms I held my ripped clothing; I threw them in the trashcan and proceeded to Skye. The second I stepped into the kitchen the scent was so inviting. Skye pulled a seat up for me gracefully. I smiled at him as I sat down.

The silver haired boy placed a steaming hot dish of curry in front of me.

The smell was heavenly. I grabbed my spoon and took a large proportion of it. My eyes fluttered closed as I savored the delicious taste.

I sighed dreamily. This must be curry from the heavens.

"Skye, is this Finest Curry?" I asked him, as I began to scoop more curry.

He clicked his tongue at me then winked. "Of course, you know your curry well," he said as he sat down and watched me eat.

I pointed my spoon at him and said, "Well duh, you would make me try your curry every time you made it. They were all delicious, just so you know,"

Skye laughed softly.

"Of course, it was because I thought something was missing in each one. Even now I think something is missing."

I looked at him curiously but continued to eat the curry. I devoured the dish with delight.

"How was it?" Skye asked as he was putting the dishes away.

"Do you really need to ask? It was amazing. I can't describe it but it was so much better than the last one. Skye, you're the best chef in the world," I praised him.

His cheeks became pink. "You're not saying that just to make me feel happy?" he laughed.

"Of course not," I replied.

We spent the rest of the hour talking.

Together we talked about how our lives were since we moved away from each other. He hasn't changed since we last talked, but I was so wrong.

So very wrong…

My eyes were closed, my breathing slowed down, and I was asleep.

The blankets began to shift and I felt some change occurring. I drowsily opened my eyes to see a shadowed figure walking away from the bed.

_Skye?_

He opened the curtain, which allowed a large strip of moonlight to creep through. I arose from the bed and reached for the lamp. When the lights clicked on and I saw Skye, who looked at me startled. He was wearing a gray leopard print shirt with tight purple trousers.

"Where are you going?" I asked groggily.

Skye looked at me with his sweat beginning to drop. "You're awake! Um…" he began.

I saw him holding a note in his hands. I swiftly grabbed it and began to read it aloud.

"I'll bless your bar with my presence tonight for a drink. Sincerely Phantom Skye" It was written with his best handwriting. I eyed him oddly.

"What is with this cheesy name, _Phantom_Skye?" I asked

Skye began to mumble words and scratch his silvery hair. Suddenly my vision began to darken. I fell down onto the bed. Before I closed my eyes I saw Skye looking at me with concerned eyes.

I had blacked out.

The next morning I awoke to see Skye's face a few inches away from my face. I groaned as my head was killing me.

What happened last night?

Skye opened his green eyes slowly and looked at me. He suddenly stood up and held me quickly.I began to become flustered. "Skye? Are you okay?" I asked as I felt his arms begin to shake.

He slowly explained what happened last night.

"You fainted from anemia. I was so worried. I hope you feel better," Skye explained.

I looked at him with doubts. Why do I feel as if he's not telling me everything?

"You must have been very tired from last night" he whispered to himself.

I shook my head, causing my chestnut hair to fly.

"I must've had too much fun from last night," I joked, trying to avoid the subject.

There's no way I can tell the truth to him. I must be a burden to him already, asking if I could live with him. If I tell him the truth, I'll make his life even more difficult.

"Pony, tell me the truth," he pleaded, looking at me with his eyes which looked as if they were going to cry.

My heart dropped. I felt terrible always lying to Skye and hiding the truth. Unlike me, he would tell me everything going on his life: from his family problems, financial problems, and how he was simply feeling.

He would tell me everything.

**Edited this chapter. Not much but still edited. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Told Those Three Words

Chapter 2

"Please tell me," Skye asked me once more and it seemed as if I were looking at a newborn puppy abandoned in the rain. I knew I had no choice but to tell him. "My mother made me stay up all night to study for the midterms for a few nights," I wanted to stop but I felt as if I was obliged to tell him everything. After all, he did save me like a prince. "When the grades came out I still failed miserably…" I never was a good student but the grades I got were horrific. I shrugged and tried to make it seem like a joke. Skye was silent and hugged me again.

He whispered the words, "It's alright, Jill." I tried to smile but it hurt. I created such an awkward atmosphere, I don't think he liked it so I decided to lighten the mood.

"Skye, what is there to do here?" I asked trying my best to glue on a smile to my face. Skye raised an eyebrow then nodded. "We can visit one of the nearby towns."

"I'll get dressed then," I said as I ran to the bathroom to change.

When I came out I wore the same white t-shirt from yesterday. I also wore the jeans with the olive green on top. On my hands were the black and red gloves, they felt so warm and had an earthy smell to them.

"With that kind of clothing you'll fit in perfectly," Skye smiled. I looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about?"

Skye explained about how the town was quite rural. The roads were too small for cars and only a number of families lived there. Skye then went to change and came back wearing a black hoodie and a blue baseball cap. He placed his hood over his hat.

"Skye, you look great and all but you look like a gangster." I stated as I looked at his appearance. Skye laughed. "Well you look like a farmer," he pointed out. I looked down to my outfit and rose my eyebrow as I laughed. "Touché."

Together we walked out of the house and I explored a little as Skye locked the house. The house was surrounded by an army of trees. I saw no sign of civilization anywhere near us. That's odd, Skye is usually a people person.

What did happen last night? It was all a blur but I remember Skye being someone else…

"Jill, are you coming or what?" Skye asked as he walked a few paces away from me. I nodded as I ran to follow him. Whatever, I'll remember it eventually. We had to walk over mini streams, bushes, roots, and animals.

"What is this? Are we hiking?" I exclaimed as I collapsed on a nearby rock. Skye chuckled, "We're almost there, don't worry." He held out a hand and helped me stand up. Then he adjusted his hood again. I looked at him strangely. He's usually so open about his hair and has no problem showing it off.

We carefully stepped over one last boulder and I saw actual sidewalks.

"Yes!" I screamed in delight as I stepped on it to hear the wonderful noise. I looked around me, I saw two houses, two large fields, and a few windmills. On the fields both were overflowing with ripe corn.

Yum corn…

"Wow! They look so shiny like gold! Skye let's go buy some!" I shouted loudly as I pointed at the crops. The three people working on the land looked up from their work and looked at us curiously. One of then, a girl about my age with chocolate brown hair under an orange bandana smiled as she saw us. She mouthed words to a boy with black hair which seemed to be gelled up.

I turned to Skye who was looking the other way as if he wasn't trying to make eye contact with them.

"Skye, let's go buy some corn." I suggest as I tried to pull his arm.

"But corn wouldn't taste good in curry," he protested as he reluctantly followed me.

"You and your curry obsession," I muttered as I brought us to the front of the people of the farm.

"Hello! Welcome to Vesta's Farm, this is Vesta," the girl with chocolate hair explained as she pointed to a round woman with wavy orange hair.

"He-"I began but was cut off by Skye.

"Hello, I'm Spencer and this is Jean. We were wondering if I could ask for some of your delicious looking corn. Of course we would be paying," Skye said. I looked at him, why did he make us fake names? What's up with that? I decided to play along with it.

"Of course, how much would you like," Vesta asked.

"About half a dozen, miss," he said in a soothing voice. Even though it wasn't addressed to the brown haired girl, she seemed red. I giggled to myself, it's been a while since I saw Skye's spell in action.

"Marlin," Vesta addressed the boy with black hair, "go give him some corn from the store." Marlin sighed as he adjusted his hands in his pockets and began to walk to the exit of the farm.

"Marlin, wait!" the girl cried out, "Can I get the corn?" She was blushing pink. Marlin eyed Skye from head to toe.

"Are you sure, Celia? He looks like a gangster. I mean look at how he's dressed." Celia nodded and then Marlin agreed. She happily hopped into a building and quickly returned with six corn.

"Here you go, hehe," Celia giggled bashfully as she handed Skye the bag of corn. Marlin was watching Skye the entire time, he made especially sure that he paid the right amount before leaving.

Then we left the farm and began to walk over a stone bridge. "Skye, I mean _Spencer_, why did you make the fake names?"

Skye closed his eyes halfway and began to explain. "Well this town is known for its high crime rates, I wouldn't want a beautiful maiden like you to get involved so I made fake names."

I nodded with sparkles in my eyes.

"That's so cool!" I said. "It makes you feel as if you're in a movie!"

"Let's go to the inn next," he said, pointing to a building southwest from us. I nodded as I quickly ran like a child to the building. "It's this one right?" I asked. It felt so refreshing breathing in this crisp air. Skye nodded and I walked in. We introduced ourselves to the inn owner, her name was Ruby.

"Oh, are you two a couple looking for a place to stay?" she asked as he looked at the both of us. Skye cheeks became flustered.

"Nope, we're almost like siblings," I said I wrapped one of his arms around mine. I flashed a cheesy smile. Skye jumped when I grabbed him. Ruby noticed Skye and began to chuckle.

"Well, enjoy your stay at Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

I nodded. Skye relaxed and returned back to his prince self. We walked to the right and saw a flight of stairs. He offered to carry me up bridal style.

"I wouldn't want my princess to exhaust herself on these stairs," he flirted. I smacked his head lightly.

"Just because I fainted once doesn't mean I'm forever damaged!" I lectured at him. Then I walked up the stairs. When we both reached the top of the stairs I looked around. I only saw a few rooms.

"Why are we here?" I mused.

"We're here to buy you some clothes," he explained.

"What's wrong with the farmer clothes I'm wearing now?" I asked as I stretched my shirt a little.

"Nothing's wrong. You need more clothes, since you're living here now. I bet you didn't bring much, am I right?" he snickered. I laughed embarrassingly. Then my eyes flickered.

"What kind of inn sells clothes? I mean sure they might have a gift shop but why here?" I pondered. Skye didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and walked forward. There I saw a round man with sleek black hair, most of which tied back in a red suit. He was seated behind an orange carton.

We walked to the man and he asked us what we would like. It turned out he had some clothes.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Skye said.

"Right, we wouldn't want you're thingy to explode," I laughed. Skye suddenly became red and opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He bashfully stomped away. I laughed some more and then skimmed through the clothes. Luckily I brought my wallet so I was able to buy some clothes on my own. I picked out a blue set of clothes, a blue t-shirt, blue skirt, and blue shoes. I also chose the white set and pink set. I'm not much of a pink fan but you never know when you might need it.

Sky returned and looked at the bag of clothes I was holding.

I showed him what I bought. He complimented them and said they would look amazing on me.

"Are you done shopping?" he asked me. I nodded. Skye began to walk back and then I looked back at the man.

"Can I buy this white hat and black set of clothes?" I asked. The man nodded and we exchanged money for clothes. I thanked him then quickly caught up with Skye.

**How was it? I hope you liked it (smiley face). This took me forever to write, I'm not sure why. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
